


Multitasking Gone Wrong

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Tsukiyama try to have sex in the shower. It does not turn out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking Gone Wrong

It wasn’t a good idea. Tsukiyama and he had just finished training one afternoon and Kaneki was feeling disgustingly sweaty and needed a shower. While feeling and being clean was a major priority of his, he had a slight dilemma. Namely, the man that had practically latched onto him and was sucking on his neck with need.

Admittedly, the sparring practice had gotten a little heated and out of hand. Sometime halfway through, they had both retracted their kagunes, sticking with hand-to-hand combat. It had all been going well until Kaneki had knocked Tsukiyama off his feet, pinning him beneath him.

Tsukiyama had been a little too _tempting_ with his soft cheeks flushed with exertion and Kaneki leaned down to brush his lips against his boyfriend’s. Tsukiyama pressed against Kaneki, deepening the kiss immediately, rolling his tongue against Kaneki’s and sighing happily. Kaneki relaxed and threaded his fingers through Tsukiyama’s hair, and it was then that Kaneki realized his mistake.

Tsukiyama used the distraction to flip Kaneki over and he yelped as Tsukiyama found that one spot near the bottom of his ribs. He gasped between giggles as Tsukiyama tickled him as he tried to twist away.

“Qu – quit it! Shuu!” Kaneki finally caught Tsukiyama’s hands, a grin still stuck on his face as he flipped him back over, keeping Tsukiyama’s arms above his head and switching to hold them down with only one hand.

Tsukiyama whined as Kaneki bit his lips, tongue running along the seam of his mouth teasingly. Tsukiyama’s breathing accelerated as Kaneki sucked on his bottom lip until Tsukiyama wriggled impatiently underneath him.

Then, he patted Tsukiyama’s side and stood, stretching. He groaned when he saw the look Tsukiyama was giving him. “ _Please_ Shuu. Twenty minutes. Give us twenty minutes to clean up. I feel so gross.”

“But you taste so good…” Tsukiyama stood, shakily making his way over to Kaneki in that adorable, fumbling way he was when aroused. “Besides,” he whined, “we are just going to get dirty again.” Tsukiyama kissed his neck wetly.

“So we will just clean up again.” Tsukiyama pouted and Kaneki smiled, cupping his cheek. “It doesn’t take too long to shower.”

Tsukiyama seemed to be considering, but suddenly his eyes lit up. “Maybe… I could join you in the shower?”

Kaneki hummed. That… actually… “Doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea.” The added intimacy of the closed space, the steam of the shower and the warm water running over them. They wouldn’t have to clean up afterward either… everything would go down the drain and they could go off to sleep without waking to a sticky mess in the morning. “Yeah. I really like that.”

Tsukiyama happiness lit up his whole face and he hastily took Kaneki’s hand as they walked together to the bathroom. They discarded their clothes and Tsukiyama stood by the shower, turning a few knobs and pressing buttons. As he did that, Kaneki went and retrieved a small bottle of lube from their bedroom and placed it on one of the shelves in the shower. Kaneki stepped into the shower behind Tsukiyama, closing the thick curtain closed after them. Tsukiyama faced him with a smile.

“Close your eyes?” Kaneki poured a generous amount of shampoo in his hand and lathered it Tsukiyama’s hair when he shut them.

Tsukiyama tilted his head and sighed pleasantly when Kaneki massaged his scalp, nudging Kaneki’s hands with his head when Kaneki began to rinse his hair. But Kaneki did not want to waste too much time, because Tsukiyama would get impatient quickly. As Tsukiyama did Kaneki’s hair, Kaneki took some body wash, not needing his sight to trail his hands down Tsukiyama’s body. He knew it better than his own. He ran his hands over Tsukiyama’s shoulders and down his arms, which while lightly muscled, were still soft, unlike his own arms.

When Kaneki reached Tsukiyama’s back, he groaned, his muscles sore from lifting his dense kagune. His head dropped to Kaneki’s shoulder when he rubbed the knotted muscle, fingers pressing into the skin the way he knew Tsukiyama liked. Tsukiyama’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. Kaneki laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

Once Tsukiyama was relaxed, Kaneki moved further down, briefly rubbing the dip of his waist and sliding over his hips to his thighs, which he squeezed and pinched. He teasingly ran his fingers up and down Tsukiyama’s thighs, nudging them apart with his knee. Tsukiyama leaned heavily on him, shuddering every time Kaneki’s hand came close to where he wanted to be touched.

An impatient moan and a thoughtless thrust caused Kaneki to lose his balance. When he tried to regain it, he slipped on the wet floor of the shower, knocking his head on the wall. Tsukiyama landed on top of Kaneki in a heap, both of them groaning at the impact. Kaneki's vision went dark.

…

When he awoke, he was laid in bed with a blanket haphazardly draped over him to cover his nakedness. He was still wet and shivered when he felt the breeze through their open window brush across his skin. He would have sat up, but his head hurt like hell and he wanted to wait for it to heal.

Tsukiyama burst into the room in his underwear, breathing heavily and practically in a sprint, dragging Matsumae behind. He sighed in relief when he saw Kaneki awake.

“Amour!” He went to touch Kaneki, then retracted his hands, fluttering them about nervously and looking towards Matsumae for guidance.

“I’m fine.” Kaneki assured, taking Tsukiyama’s hands.

Matsumae crossed her arms behind Tsukiyama. “I called our family doctor. He will be the judge of that.”

Kaneki pursed his lips, but did not argue, knowing he would not win. If he was a human, he would be in the hospital, or dead.

“No more shower stuff,” Matsumae instructed, giving Tsukiyama and Kaneki a stern look.

Tsukiyama simply nodded and Kaneki laid there motionless, feeling about as big as slug. After Matsumae left, Tsukiyama curled up on the bed beside Kaneki, brushing his hair out of his eyes to kiss his forehead.

“No more shower stuff,” he said, holding Kaneki’s hands tightly.

“Agreed wholeheartedly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shower stuff sounds good until someone gets hurt. Don't try it.


End file.
